


Bell Peppers

by sweetheart35



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, based off a tumblr post, but you can probably assume everyone's alive because fuck that noise, takes place at no particular point in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: Steve steals food when hardworking individuals are trying to cook, the little shit.





	Bell Peppers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post:
> 
> https://goosedanvers.tumblr.com/post/186609887158/hc-steve-is-the-worst-person-to-be-around-when

“What the fuck, Harrington?” Billy gaped in disbelief at the cutting board where half the peppers he’d chopped up were gone.

“W’uh?” Steve stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks bulging and the dumbest fucking look on his face Billy had ever seen. If Billy had never met him before and if the dumbass wasn’t chewing the pilfered peppers slowly like he thought he was being sneaky and it wasn’t incredibly obvious he’d inhaled them, Billy might’ve fallen for it because Steve Harrington wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box but he’d also learned how to fucking weaponize his stupidity. When they’d driven the kids to Indianapolis the weekend before Billy had watched him con free samples out of nearly every single store they’d gone into while they trawled through the mall through a well balanced combination of his looks and ditziness.

The sales ladies had thought he was _cute_ and _hilarious._

Billy had wanted to hang himself.

“Those were for dinner, you fuckwit,” Billy snarled. Steve’s eyes, if possible, got even bigger. “No, don’t give me that, you little shit. I know better. This is _exactly_ why Mrs. Byers doesn’t let you in the kitchen when she has a get together she needs to cook for. Half the ingredients wind up in your fat mouth.”

“Had t’ test’em,” Steve mumbled, looking entirely unrepentant. And the thing was, Billy knew why he was like this. For Steve, cooking with someone, or just being in the same vicinity of someone who was cooking, was like, an _ideal_ or whatever the fuck that self-help book said. It was the same way Billy couldn’t stand having someone telling him what to do and people letting him choose when and how he came to them was an ideal. Steve barely saw his parents, spent most of his time anywhere but his own house when possible because he was lonely. He barely got home cooked meals because there was no point in cooking for yourself. So it was next to impossible to keep Steve out of the kitchen when someone else was cooking because he wanted that closeness and domesticity, which would be fine, if he didn’t _steal every goddamn ingredient in sight._

“I gotta feed those little shits something,” Billy snarled. Steve looked vaguely guilty, because he wouldn’t feel bad for himself or for Billy, but imply he was taking food from children and you may as well have beat a puppy or Henderson in front of him. “And the peppers make the sauce go further.”

There were more peppers in the fridge, but it was the principle of the matter.

Steve was looking like he was considering spitting the peppers back out, because he really was that much of an idiot, and if he did Billy might have to actually kill him. Mrs. Byers would come back from her date with the chief to find a brand new garden plot in her backyard. The entire garden would be nothing but bell peppers. The disappearance of Steve Harrington would forever remain a mystery.

“You,” Billy said, pointing a finger in Steve’s face. “Are going to get the fuck out of my kitchen right now and you’re only allowed back in when you’re doing the dishes for being such a pain the in ass.” Steve swallowed his mouthful of pilfered vegetables and then opened his stupid mouth.

“This is Mrs. Byers kitchen,” he said and ducked the cutting board Billy threw at him, disappearing to go hide with the kids on the back porch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: cherrysoda45.tumblr.com!


End file.
